Various electronic devices are configured to perform financial transactions such as exchanging value in an account (e.g., monetary value in a debit or credit account) for goods and/or services. Ensuring that these transactions are legitimate (e.g., are actually being conducted between the purported parties) and/or ensuring that the transactions are being performed according to the user's preferences are matters of great concern. For example, a user of an electronic device may have an account with a bank or other financial institution. To request a transaction, the electronic device generate a transaction request and send the request to a server operated by the financial institution. The server may analyze the request and determine how likely it is to be legitimate. In another example, users may select payment methods from among a plurality available and/or may coordinate with other payers to pay for goods or services. In the example of bill splitting among multiple payment methods and/or parties, each party may have to initiate their own transactions separately, making sure they have coordinated correctly to pay the bill.